toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rotary Kitchen
Rotary Kitchen (ロータリーキッチン, Rōtarīkitchin) Building The building that is the Rotary Kitchen is very tall, with a square base with large automatic doors. One of the first things that customers see when they enter the base of the building is the Hunting Equipment of the Head Chef. From the square base a large column rises up 50 feet to a massive orb with a yellow ring and spikes. The kitchen and restaurant are housed in the orb. The yellow ring can be seen rotating. The kitchen is in full view of the customers as the kitchen is located in the center of the orb and the customers are seated around the kitchen. This adds the draw of Live Cooking to the dining experience, similar to at Hibachi Grills. Menu The menu at Rotary Kitchen is never the same twice. This is because, rather than keep a stock of supplies in the kitchen and pantries, the Rotary Kitchen is restocked everyday with whatever was purchased at the marketplace. This creates a draw to the restaurant due to it's ever changing and unpredictable menu. However, there are some items that appear with some regularity. Several of the recurring dishes are rumored to be a part of the Head Chef's Full Course Menu. Hors d'Oeuvres Soups *'Arckuma Ramen': Ramen noodles are cooked in a stock made of Arckuma Wyvern spikes, topped with Arckuma Sirloin, green onion, bean sprouts, nori and a dash of soy sauce. The dish is also seasoned with Iusta powder kneaded into the noodles and mixed into the broth. *'Wul Swamp Stew': The meat of Kingrano is stewed in the Beast's helmet. The meat is stewed in a broth made from Tyrex bones, Dandy Lion, Kiwi Kiwi blood and a secret mix of Wul Swamp herbs and spices. The aroma given off by this Dish as it cooks has been said to be off-putting by some customers. This is one of the most common dishes on the Menu. Fish Meat Dishes *'Chomb Glazed Aero Serpent': An Aero Serpent is cut into steaks and grilled over a Chomb wood fire. As the meat is grilled it is liberally brushed with a sauce made of Chombs. The caramelized sauce adds a note of sweetness to the sour glaze which, mixed with the Chomb wood smoke, highlights the flavors of the meat. Main Courses *'Splitting Fish Three Ways': Splitting Fish, after being soaked in the ocean water it was Captured in, is butchered and cooked for two consecutive weeks on 50 degree heat. The Fish Beast is served as a fillet, a steak and "on a nail". As a fillet, the fish is simmered in a special Creole mix and served over rice. The steak is marinated and then grilled. "On a nail" means that the Splitting Fish was butterflied, nailed to a board and grilled with reflected heat from a fire. The meat then derives flavor from the wood-smoke as well as the blistering, blackening board onto which it’s nailed. Salads Desserts Drinks *'Virgin Drink' *'Aqua Berry Juice' *'Aero Wine': At least one fully grown Aero Serpent, and sometimes other Ingredients, is placed in a large jar that is then filled with house made grain alcohol or rice wine and is allowed to steep for a year or more before it is served. Aero Wine is only served in shot glasses. **'Aero-Veno Wine': along with the Aero Serpent, Venomorpio Jelly is placed in the jar before the alcohol is added for the Beasts to steep. The Venomorpio's Jelly makes the drink much sweeter and colors the drink like a rainbow. *'Aero Bloodka': An Aero Serpent is cut down the belly and its blood is then drained directly into a shot glass with high grade vodka. As the shot is meant to be immediately consumed after that, this is only done for large parties so as to not waste any of the Aero Serpent's blood. The meat is then used for Chomb Glazed Aero Serpent. Location Workers Kitchen Staff *'Leengard' - Head Chef Trivia *Appearance of the Building is of the Galactic Eterna Building from Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Original Location Category:Restaurant